The invention relates to a drier of wet comminuted materials such as organic matter.
Such driers are known, for example from Danish Pat. No. 138.406, where the drier's rotor is provided with helical cavities in the annular drying elements, which on the surface have completely smooth faces in contact with the material to be dried, so that it is difficult for said material to stick fast and reduce the efficiency of the drier. However, stationary clearing elements can be arranged to reach in between the drying elements, for example in the zone where the material to be dried is still very adhesive. Moreover, transverse or obliquely-positioned vanes can be disposed on the rotating drying elements themselves, which help to move the material being dried forward towards the discharge opening for the dried product. Driers of this kind are used for the drying of fishmeal, comminuted offal, mash and similar products, and are often designed for high performance, e.g. for the drying of 1 to 4 tons per hour.